Loving You Sucks
by OmgitsBlondie
Summary: While on the road, Fi keeps on experiencing terrible nightmares that contain hints of her future. Jack, Clu and Carey must help her along the way to determine whats going on.


Heeey Everyone, I haven't wrote a fanfic in awhile and this is my first "So Weird" fic soo just remember that while you are reading this! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the main characters or even the show unfortunately!!

**Pairings:** Mainly Fi/Clu but some little Carey/Fi romantic moments.

**Rating:** Mature for certain scenes, language and other content.

**Note:** This fic takes place before Annie came along into the show, so no Annie.

Chapter One: The Visit

Fiona Phillips was very aware of her surroundings as her steps grew louder because of the fallen and dried out leaves on the ground. The moon hung low in the sky, shining down to light her way. Her mothers tour bus had broken down a few hours before midnight in a small town called Pinepeaks, Kansas. She had decided to take a jog while everyone else slept peacefully at the hotel they were staying at while their bus got fixed. She knew her family would be upset with her, considering how much trouble she seemed to get into all the time but she didn't care much. She needed an escape for awhile.

Her brother Jack was driving her insane, as well as their good friends Carey and Clu Bell. Those three guys were always pestering her nowadays, them being bored as much as she was traveling across the country. Her thoughts lingered to Clu, and a flush came to her pale cheeks making them a rosy red. She always have had feelings for him, ever since she was just ten or eleven. She was currently seventeen, and he still always had an amazing affect on her emotions.

A distant smile came to her face as she continued to walk down the sidewalk, quiet and cozy looking houses were off to either side of her. _'Its so beautiful, I love this town.. so welcoming, I wonder what the people are like here.'_ She thought just as she decided she had walked way too far away from the hotel, she turned around and started back at a slow pace.

Fall was very present, she allowed her weary and tired brown eyes glance at the cluster of trees that were across the dark street to her right. She could feel someone was watching her, and she did not like that at all. She stopped and stared, listening for anything out of the ordinary. Her breath caught in her throat when a dark figure seemed to appear out of no where from the trees, she froze any kind of movement. She couldn't make out his face, she didn't even know if he had a face for she knew she should see it at the distance he was at but all she saw was a shadow.

_ 'FUCK!!! Why the fuck does all this crazy shit happen to me, all the time'_ She thought angrily, her body screaming with fear as she took a hesitant step back. She didn't know if she should run towards one of the houses, she did not know this town at all.

"Who are you?!" She said warily as she figure started coming closer towards her. The man's face was still shadowy but she could make out a small smile on his lips, it was an awful kind of smile you only see in horror movies right before a murderer kills someone. That's all she could think about, she was going to die. She wanted to run, knowing and seeing that the figure was getting so close.

She tried moving her feet, but soon discovered that they seemed to be cemented to the ground. She couldn't move at all!!! This has never happened to her, she squeezed her eyes shut right when the man stopped just five feet away from her. Her breath was coming out in soft sobs, " Please don't hurt me…" She whimpered, dimly wondering what happened to her courage she always have had in the face of danger.

The figure began to laugh and her eyes snapped open, right when he opened his mouth and piranha like teeth was shown and his eyes began glowing red….

::Careys POV::

Carey Bell was awoken by the sound of someone screaming bloody murder in the next room over, he sat straight up in bed, his eyes wide and looking around. He scrambled out of the bunk bed he shared with his younger brother Clu just when he was out of bed as well. They toppled over one another, he fell to the ground holding his side, groaning.

"Was that Fi!?!?" Clu asked frantically, he mutely nodded as he forced himself up to follow his brother out the door. They went down the quiet and dark hall of their tour bus, seeing Jack already in Fi's room comforting the sobbing girl.

Carey has never seen Fi this upset before, chills went down his bare back as he side stepped a still Clu and sat on the edge of her bed.

" Fi, are you okay??" He asked softly, trying not to upset her more. He met her beautiful brown eyes and saw so much fear, " Was it just a nightmare?" He asked another question and to this Fi stifled back a sob.

"I don't know,.." she took a deep breath, "It seemed so real, his eyes.. oh my god, his eyes." She cried out, Carey watched as Jack pulled his younger sister closer, soothing her. Her long hair was soaked in sweat, and her face was tear streaked. He glanced behind him to Clu who was talking to his parents and Molly in the hallway, letting them know it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed for they were going to have a long drive tomorrow to make it to their destination in New Mexico.

He patted Fi's leg, " You are safe, it was just a nightmare Fi – Fi," He saw her smile slightly at her given nickname by him when they were so young.

"Yeah Fi, it will be okay, its okay!" Jack said simply as he hugged his sister and stood up. Carey took Jack's place once he bid them goodnight, " We are here to protect you, don't worry." He whispered in her ear, not noticing Clu's evil glare from the center of the room. She snuggled up against him as he tightened his arms around her, " Are you going to be okay?" he asked wanting to get back to bed, he was super tired.

She sniffled and nodded, " Yes, I'm fine now. I'm really sorry to wake you all." He chuckled a little bit, " It's okay," He kissed her forehead and stood up after giving her another hug. " Sleep tight, we are right down the hall, see you when you wake up." She said a goodnight as he walked past Clu who hasn't said much of anything.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he walked into his room to find Jack already passed out in his bed across from the bunk beds. He looked at his side, his body feeling the pain again and saw a large bruise forming. '_Damn, that fall really did a number on me..'_ Not known to be a pussy he climbed back onto the top bunk, trying to ignore the pain as he fell into a restless sleep.

::Clu's POV::

Clu sat by Fi, trying not to notice how much of her body was exposed to him. Her well developed breast were barely contained by the thin, white top she wore. He tried concentrating on looking at her face, her eyes were rimmed with red. " Fi, you scared me so bad," he admitted..…

Remembering the frantic emotions he felt when he awoke from her scream knowing it was her. He didn't know what to think as he raced down the hallway, and was relieved to find her still alive and Jack already with her.

" I'm really sorry, just that nightmare was so intense, I've never been that scared before Clu…" Fi said as she laid her head on his shoulder, he ran her fingers through her hair, it was surprisingly tangle free. He didn't know how he felt about that after she said this, he was very aware of how many encounters shes had with the paranormal.

" Do you think your dream is trying to warn you of something?" He wanted to try and help her figure it out, "Tell me about it first actually," he demanded… needing to know all about it before he tried to help. And just talking about something that scares or upsets a person can help immensely.

He felt her stiffen, and take a deep breath which was blown against his neck and he cursed his hormones. He shifted his weight right when Fi pulled away and grabbed a pillow, " I was walking down this street.." He listened intently as she started the story of her nightmare.

When he heard about the dark figure he felt fear, and didn't know why. Just the thought of someone trying to harm the love of his life made him want to kill someone, anger coursed through his veins when she finished her story. " Fi… I will never let anyone hurt you, and if they ever did… I will kill them." He said seriously, pulling back to look in her eyes and saw a slight blush cross her face. He couldn't help but grin to himself, seeing that he could make her blush. He's always known she had feelings for him, but didn't know how to do anything about it.

He's always put up a front, acting dumb but really being smart. He wanted to stand apart from his older brother, even if it meant acting like something he wasn't. Striving for a sense of belonging ever since he was younger and then when he came into contact with Fi through his parents and Molly, he felt like he belonged somewhere. And he never wanted to mess that up by acting on his emotions.

"Thank you Clu, I know that, it means so much to me knowing it too." Fi's voice came out into a whisper almost, and he hugged her and kissed her forehead like his brother did to her.

" I'm going to be right down the hall if you need me Fi, come get me if you have anymore nightmares." He wanted her to know that no matter what hes always going to be there for her.

::Fi's POV::

She didn't know what came over as she grabbed Clu's hand right away before he walked out of her reach, she looked over at her alarm clock and saw it was 3 in the morning and she didn't care much.

She opened her mouth to ask him the question that her heart was screaming at her to ask, she wanted to ask, _"Do you like me like I like you Clu? No, do you love me like I love you??"_ but not a sound came out.

"What is it Fi?" She knew he was tired, his voice sounded like it, she took a deep breath. " Will you stay with me tonight?" She saw Clu's eyes widen in surprise.

The question escaped her before she had a chance to think about it, it was instinct to ask him. Her fear of being alone was taking over, she was alone in her nightmare and did not want to be alone falling asleep. She knew her nightmare was important to her future.

"I don't know Fi, I mean… your mom and my parent's are right down the hall…plus your brother would flip if he saw us in bed together… it wouldn't look too good…" She saw he was torn and she was too, she laughed sheepishly and her fingers tightened around the pillow, something to try and take her nervousness away.

"Of course, sorry, I wasn't really thinking about that at all." She said honestly, not wanting them to wake up to a bad morning of screaming from over protective and paranoid parents as well as to Jack.

"Well goodnight Fi, I'm sorry again, I mean I would love to stay the night with you… but its not a good idea." She nodded, and smiled weakly, " Sleep good." She watched as he walked out of her room and close her door. She threw her head into her pillow she had folded in her lap and almost screamed into it but decided it wouldn't be wise knowing if they heard her they would come running.

::Clu's POV::

He leaned his head against Fi's door after he closed it, cursing himself, _'You could've just slept next to her you idiot!! Why the fuck did you think for once?!' _He thought angrily as he made his way down the hall, and his room, he silently climbed into bed and under the covers.

His eyes wouldn't seem to shut, he was exhausted but his mind was running. The image of Fi was constantly in his mind, the way her hair fell down her back. The way her smile lit up his life and the way her eyes always brought him back to reality and made him realize how much she cares about him.

_'I'm a fucking idiot, I'm a fucking idiot…' _He repeated to himself as he slowly and finally fell into a dream filled sleep of Fiona and himself finally together.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

**end of chapter one;; please review and tell me what you think!! More coming soon**.


End file.
